


An Exercise in Control

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Lapdance, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Trans Clones, and you can't tell me that star wars club bathrooms don't have condom dispensers, kinda sorta, look there's only a few kinks i can actually write, not really but i'm keeping the tag anyways, or lube dispensers, this is most of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Slag wants to test Caliber's control.





	An Exercise in Control

**Author's Note:**

> For [Jesse,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter) who prompted this.

Caliber presses Slag against the wall, one hand buried in Slag’s hair while the other slips under the tanktop Slag bought special for tonight, all sheer dark purple and glitter. Slag can’t help the needy moan that escapes her lips as Caliber’s fingers run up her skin. The bass beat of the club thuds through the thin wall, like a second heartbeat urging her on. Not that she needs much urging, leaning forward to kiss Caliber desperately. Her lipstick smears against Caliber’s lips and she looks gorgeous with the neon glitter of Slag’s lipstick on her.

“Here?” Slag manages against Caliber’s lips, before kissing her again.

“‘Freshers had lube dispensers,” Caliber whispers back and Slag grins. Trust Caliber to be on top of things. Well. Some things.

“Good,” she slips out of Caliber’s arms and turns to press her against the wall instead. “Because I want to watch you fuck yourself until you can’t _walk._ ” Caliber blushes as red as her dress and twice as cute. “And you’ll hold your breath for me while you do it, be a good girl?” Her voice drops down into a purr and Caliber _shivers._ She doesn’t answer though, and Slag reaches to gently grab Caliber’s chin, tilt her head up until she meets her eyes. “Runi?”

_“Yes.”_

“Good girl.” It’s so easy to fall back into this role, to praise Caliber and make her beg for it. She steps back, enough to lock the door the the room before draping herself in one of the battered and stained armchairs. “Strip that dress off for me, let me see how gorgeous you are.”

Caliber’s hands fly back to the zipper, pulling it down and stripping the dress off. She’s already desperate enough that she doesn’t show off, but she doesn’t need to. Slag’s already plenty interested in this. She raises up her hand, just crooking the first two fingers, gesturing Caliber closer. “Don’t forget the lube,” she murmurs and Caliber nods, picking up the dress and pulling the lube packets out of the pockets before letting the dress drop back down to the floor.

She steps closer to Slag, reflexively falling into a parade rest, body at attention. All of her body. “Good girl,” Slag repeats, reaching down to just brush a finger against Caliber’s cock, watch her bite her lip and shiver. “So beautiful.” _That_ gets a moan and Slag grins again. She surges up from the chair and kisses Caliber, deliberately smearing her lipstick down Caliber’s throat, marking her so perfectly that she can’t keep herself from moaning.

Slag drapes herself on the chair again, legs spread wide and pushing up her own skirt to let Caliber see just how into this she is. She strokes herself once before grinning up at Caliber. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Caliber nods and the blush on her face just about makes Slag’s heart skip a beat at how wonderful her girlfriend looks.

“Open yourself up Cal’ika,” she orders, eyes intent. Caliber opens one of the lube packets, coating her fingers and the way the lights outside the window catch the lube makes it look like Caliber dipped her fingers in neon. Then she moves her hand behind her and the gentle gasp she makes as the first finger goes in is enough to make Slag shiver. Slag waits for Caliber to adjust herself then, “hold your breath for me ni runi.” The gentle gasps Caliber makes as she takes a deep breath is enough to make Slag forget to breath herself for a moment.

Only for a moment and she reaches forward again, nudging Caliber onto her lap. She runs her hands up and down the thick muscle of Caliber’s body, and she can feel the full body shudder run through Caliber as she adds another finger. “Eager,” she whispers, looking up at Caliber.

There’s the faintest hint of a flush to her face, biting her lips as she struggles not to take a breath. “Hold it for me.” Caliber’s shaking above her, the muscles in her forearm bunching and twitching as she slowly stretches herself open. It’s not until she adds the third finger, eyes screwed tight that Slag speaks. “And breathe. Good girl,” she runs her hands across her body again, fingers dancing over her breasts. Caliber lets out a whine and Slag smiles. “You close?”

A strangled “yes!” comes out immediately and Slag grins, pushing herself up to press kisses to Caliber’s skin, leaving purple kisses like bruises.

“Not yet,” she orders, standing and reaching down to stroke herself, just barely teasing herself. The whimper Caliber lets out is _perfect_ and Slag smiles again. “You can do it, I know you can.” Caliber shudders and Slag takes pity on her, reaching down to stroke her again. Caliber’s free hand is white-knuckled around the spare lube packet and Slag gently pries her fingers off until she can get the packet out. She tears it open with her teeth and coats her own hand, kissing Caliber as she wraps her hand around the both of them.

“Hold your breath and fuck yourself until you cum.” She keeps pace with Caliber’s desperate thrusts, keeping her eyes fixed on Caliber’s perfect face. It doesn’t take long for Caliber to cum, and the gasp she makes for air as she does is the best sound in the entire galaxy. Slag strokes her through her orgasm, feeling her own begin to build before spilling over her hand with a cry.

The two of them gasp for breath together, loud in the semi-silence of the room. “You’re beautiful Cal’ika,” Slag rests her forehead against Caliber’s, not caring about how their cum is smearing against their skin. “Perfect even.”

Caliber just lets out a soft laugh, and presses herself closer to Slag, her fingers slipping out of herself. “No you.”

Slag smiles and wipes her hand against Caliber’s skin. “Want to continue this at my bunk?” Caliber’s grin is wide and infectious and she pulls away to grab up her dress.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ni runi:_ My soul


End file.
